


Homecoming

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prostate Milking, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Four: Anal MilkingHux deserves this little indulgence... until someone returns from the dead.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: January '20 writing prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Homecoming

This was what he needed. After everything that had happened with all the fighting, deception, death and betrayal, Hux deserved this. Deserved this decadent treat only he could give himself. Not that long ago, he didn’t have to do this alone. But a lot had happened since then.

Somehow he and his loyal officers and troopers survived, were whisked away from the new government, and they were all content to live this way. They were alive; they were, for the first time ever, free.

He was not to be disturbed, and everyone knew to obey the order. Though ranks no longer mattered, everyone still looked at Hux as a General, _their_ General. And what he said, they did.

After he got out of his long, hot shower, he turned down the lights and set some low music. He wrapped himself in his blue silk robe and went to the kitchenette to grab a bottle of fresh, cool water.

He tucked it under his arm and then grabbed a fluffy, fresh towel from the linen closet. He needed to be prepared, ready. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself such an indulgence…

He lay on his side on his comfortable bed and slicked his fingers with high-quality lube. He lifted his leg up and reached behind, and sighed with relief when he circled the tight muscle. It had been _way_ too long.

So Hux had to take his time. He took a deep breath and relaxed, let the music and soft lighting was over him as he teased himself until he relaxed completely.

He let go of all of his thoughts: the pain, the suffering and just focused on his breathing, on his delicate finger slowly breaching him.

It was perfect. It was divine.  
But also, not enough.

His eyelids fluttered shut as he continued the slow movement, pulsing his finger in and out in a delicious rhythm. He could take his time. There was no need to rush. He was the only person at the moment that mattered in the galaxy. He’d take his time, he _wanted_ to take his time.

Although out of practice, he was able to find his spot easily. He knew his body incredibly well and he figured there was only one other person who knew it better.

With a sigh, he let that thought drift away. Just like the man himself, did.

It didn’t take long for his body to heat up, for the vibration and heat to pool in his lower abdomen.

Close. So close.

One gentler nudge and Hux came, his body contracting and pulsating around his fingers.

He didn’t stop there, this was only the beginning.

He pulled out his fingers slowly, wiped them off on the towel beside him and he took a long sip of water. It felt so good, the cool water down his throat, the tiny droplets of water that fell onto his skin.

He returned to his previous position and slowly fucked himself again.

By the fourth prostate orgasm, Hux was an absolute mess. He wanted more, craved more, but his body, well his hand and arm were just beginning to protest. Perhaps it was time to just wrap his hand around his cock and come.

“I can help you with that.”

Hux shot up at the sound of that voice. He _knew_ that voice but was impossible. Kylo Ren was dead and he had thought Ben Solo had perished as well.

“Impossible,” Hux whispered to the empty room, but his heart almost stopped when a figure slowly stepped out from the shadows. Kylo. Ben. Whoever the fuck he was.

“Kylo.”  
“Kylo is dead.”  
“No. He only went… dormant… temporarily.”

The man was beside Hux’s bed now and when Hux gazed into those deep brown eyes, they began to swirl yellow, red and gold.

"Impossible,” Hux could barely speak.

Kylo crawled onto the bed, Hux shifting as to keep his skin from touching whatever was crawling onto his bed.

“Hux, please.”

It sounded like Kylo, looked like Kylo; his eyes were Kylo’s. Hux had always loved it when Kylo showed his Sith nature, the depth of his abilities.

“You betrayed me,” Hux spat out.

“You betrayed me,” Kylo countered.

That was, of course, true, but it wasn’t as simple as that.

“You disrespected me, long before that.”

And Kylo knew Hux was right. Neither of them handled things the right way.

“You have a lot of making up to do.”

Kylo smirked, “I know.”

Kylo moved quickly but with softness when he pushed Hux onto his back and spread his legs. He pulled the bottle of lube to him with the Force, not wanting to move from his ideal position between Hux’s legs.

They were silent, but their eyes said everything, as they stayed locked as Kylo slowly entered Hux.

Hux’s translucent lashes fluttered and fanned across his upper cheeks and he basked in the feeling of Ren’s thick fingers inside him.

Kylo found his prostate on the first pass and Hux cried out. He didn’t dare call out Kylo’s name, he only moaned with a sense of urgency.

Kylo showed little mercy; his thick fingertips pressing just right, every, single, time.

“Kylo…” was all Hux could say, this orgasm even more intense than the other and he fought to open his eyes. He had to.

He had to commit this to his memory, just in case. Just in case this was a dream, a hallucination, or that it would, in fact, be their final time.

He wasn’t prepared for the look in Kylo’s eyes. Devotion. Adoration. Love. Sorrow. Regret. Forgiveness. Hope. Desire. Understanding. Apologies. Submission.

Hux was close. Hux was exhausted. His body was numb but also felt electric and alive. _That_ was what Kylo Ren could do to him. Even after all this time, he could still do it. Hux both loved it and hated it.

Kylo wrapped his large, warm hand around Hux’s leaking cock and on the third downstroke Hux’s soul seemed to want to leave his body behind, and just before Hux tipped over that glorious peak, he heard Kylo’s voice in his mind as he closed his eyes.

_I love you, Hux. You are so beautiful. Forgive me. Darling, please._

And with that, Hux came, hard. In fact, he came so hard that his come hit the tip of his chin and made an absolute mess of his chest.

Kylo watched with awe and slowly removed his fingers and gently let go of Hux’s cock before he crawled up his body and placed a chaste kiss on Hux’s lips.

Hux opened his eyes to see Kylo staring back at him, his expression so open, so vulnerable.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Hux said coolly and Kylo’s heart sank a bit. “But it’s a good start.” Hux’s lips quirked up a bit and Kylo had never felt so hopeful in his life.


End file.
